Game racquets for games played with a ball such as tennis, squash, racquetball, ball badminton, table tennis, and so on have traditionally been made of a relatively rigid frame comprising a handle and a head, with a facing of a criss-cross network or mesh of strings of some sort attached under tension to the rigid rim of the head. The traditional racquet as a whole is thus an integral unit, and no part of the racquet has any significant freedom of motion with respect to the rest of the racquet. The size and shape of racquets for each of the various sports have also remained relatively unchanged over the years, though a few notable exceptions such as the large head tennis racquet, Prince, do exist. Such a lack of innovative development in racquet design is somewhat surprising, especially as in several sports, tennis to name one, there are absolutely no regulations regarding the design of racquets.
One of the requirements of the racquet in such sports is that it impart spin to the ball. This is necessary to improve the speed of the game (as in deep topspin drives), the control of the ball (as in a defensive underspin return), and the ball's placement and trajectory (as in a sidespin tennis serve). Traditionally this has been done by the player so manipulating the rigid racquet as to produce the required spin- that is, by moving the racquet on a plane roughly perpendicular to the path of the ball as the ball contacts the racquet facing. However, considerably more spin could be imparted to the ball if the facing could move in it's own plane seperately from the motion of the racquet frame and handle. The new and radical invention proposed here greatly increases both the control and the maximum magnitude of spin by the use of a moving facing within the racquet itself.